Rules
Rules can be a pain in the neck, and let's admit it: no one really likes them. However, they're here for our own safety and to ensure that everyone feels comfortable during their stay, so please be sure to read and abide by them! If you fail to follow the rules, you will still be held accountable; it's your responsibility to familiarize yourself with our guidelines. '''For your convenience, we have organized and simplified them to the best of our abilities. Out of Character 1. Bullying or harassment of any kind is never tolerable under any circumstances. Warriors Reborn was designed to be a welcoming environment, and we will not stand for any derogatory comments, nor blackmailing and manipulation. 2. Limit your cursing. Minor things like "damn", "hell", "crap", and "bloody" are permitted, but please try not to use language beyond that. 3. We understand and respect that you may hold firm beliefs in whatever regard. However, we ask that you attempt to stay away from sensitive topics such as politics, religion, or suicide. 4. No OOC should be allowed in RP boxes (this includes minuscule notices such as "brb" or "back"), and neither should it be appended to RP posts. 5. '''Respect all site members in general. We have zero tolerance for site drama; isn't there enough of that in real life? 6. Do not ask/beg for a staff position or a high rank. All of the staff members and high ranks had to earn what they got. 7. Before a deputy/medicine cat apprentice can be chosen, the leader or the medicine cat's roleplayer must notify a staff member of their choice, and receive the site owner's approval. 8. All site members and staff may only have two high ranks at a time, and never in the same Clan (or the same position). Having a high rank is a fun and exciting experience, and we want to ensure that everyone has an equal chance of undergoing it! 9. No staff member or high rank is entitled to abuse their power. If such action is detected, notify the site owner immediately. 10. The staff reserves the right to suspend, remove, or ban members who have failed to comply with the site rules on more than one occasion, or have violated a major rule. Here's a simple break down: * 1st Strike: warning. * 2nd Strike: warning and possibly a demotion to limited member. * 3rd Strike: you're out. 11. We are a relatively small community, so the use of artwork is allowed. That being said, it must only be utilized under these circumstances: * The artwork was made specifically for you and you will credit the artist * You asked for permission to use the art and will credit the artist * The artist has not designated that their art is prohibited from use/copyrighted and you will credit him or her, and avoid claiming it as your own. Art is precious to its makers, and it'd be extremely rude to be taking it without following these basic standards; it's as if you went into an art gallery, stole a painting, then showed it off in your home and claimed you made it yourself! If copying someone else's words is plagiarism, then it's safe to say that this is art theft. 12. Massive site changes cannot be made without notifying and receiving acceptance from other staff, and all members must be informed about such changes. 13. We understand that you have a life offline, but please try to be as active as possible (this especially applies to high ranks and staff!). Although we will not delete, nor punish inactive member accounts unless necessary, we will be forced to de-rank inactive high ranks. If you won't be able to get on for a while, let the staff know. The gist? Everyone is entitled to equal respect. Avoid high school drama, don't abuse your "position", respect others' property, and we'll all be good! Roleplay 1. Powerplaying of any kind is not allowed on this site. I.e., "Tigerstripe pinned Kestrelheart, repeatedly slicing her throat and raking her stomach". Allow your roleplaying partner some time to react to your initial post! 2. Stray away from creating "mary-sues" and "gary-sues". Every living thing has a weakness in addition to its strength. A good rule of thumb is that your character should have the same number of negative and neutral traits as positive ones. The same goes for strengths and weaknesses. If your character is not balanced, we will have to ask you to edit them accordingly. 3. All roleplays and such are to be kept PG-13 at max. With that being said, detailed mating is strictly prohibited. 4. Yes, LGBTQ is allowed. Don't exploit it. 5. You cannot create a prophecy or host a plot of massive impact without notifying the staff and site owner and receiving an approval first. 6. Typically, only medicine cats and medicine cat apprentices apprentice may know how to and actually use herbs, as it is their job to do so. At most, warriors, apprentices, kits, leaders, deputies, elders, and queens can know the usage of poppy seeds, sticks, cobwebs, mossballs, and catmint. Rare exceptions tend to be if your character was previously affiliated to the profession in one way or another, but even that should be iffy. 7. You cannot kill another individual's character(s) without their expressed permission. If the person's character was severely injured, however, this does not entitle them to make their character completely fine, strong, and healthy the very next day. 8. Try to keep characters, appearances, and roleplays as true to the books as possible. Kits having a crush on a warrior, apprentices having mates, neon colored fur, wings, and extreme powers all aren't allowed (unless when given permission for a plot). We could go on, but you get the idea. 9. High ranks, you don't have RP quotas—unless you're inactive. If we notice you're inactive for long intervals of time, a quota will be imposed on you until your activity is meditated. Outliving a quota, however, nullifies it. Gist? Stick to what would happen in the series, design your character to be balanced personalitywise and strengthwise, avoid making your characters neon green with unicorn horns and lasers eyes, stray away from guts and horny stuff, and we'll roll smoothly. Have any questions or concerns? The site staff would always be glad to help. Thank you for reading!